Cause In Your Eyes, I'd Like To Stay
by SweetEnigma
Summary: Life should never get this complicated. She loves him, he uses that knowledge to tease her and then the other guy loves her but she doesn't see.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf, regardless of all my pleading and begging -_- I will win one day, Jeff Davis!  
****Big thanks to Liz for beta-ing this for me! I appreciate it uberly! **

**This is AU, AH and...I'm not sure what other warnings I should give you but...It's an OC story btw.**

* * *

I had gone to college, gotten a degree in business management and a secretarial degree. And I'm out of work after working at the same place for the last few years. Never had I thought that I'd be looking for a new job this soon. For the last few years I had worked at a restaurant in downtown LA. Then the restaurant had closed down and I couldn't find a new job. I moved in with my brother in Beacon Hills, California. A place where rent was higher and the apartment was huge. All in all, it's worth it because I get to see my brother every day.

It was a quiet town where everyone knew everyone. It was pretty awesome- okay that's a big fat lie. Isaac, my brother, has a job working online, doing what, I didn't really know. But I hadn't found anything as of right now, which sucked rocks.

Shaking myself out of my musings I start paying attention as I walk down the street with my brother at my side. I stopped by the news stand to grab a newspaper.

"Who even reads the newspaper anymore?" Isaac asked me.

"People who need a job," I answered, looking through the paper as we weave around people on the sidewalk. Being in the heart of town where most of the shops and such are, it's busy constantly. If it wasn't for the fact that we were heading to grab something to eat, I'd still be at home, sleeping.

"Why not just look on the internet?" He asked.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Because the last time I did that, I got hired to be a nanny. Only, it wasn't for children. It was for some grown man with a nanny kink."

"But you've had worse jobs! Remember that Dominatrix woman who tried-"

I shuddered and interrupted him. "Too soon"

"That was like 4 years ago."

"You can make no comment; you didn't have some grown man in a diaper trying to grope you" I shot back.

He laughed, which only irritated me more.

"I hope you get a tape worm." I stated turning on my heel and heading back home.

"That's really mean. I thought you loved me."

"I don't love people who laugh at my emotional scarring."

I turned on my heel and walked away, breakfast forgotten. I could hear him practically cackling halfway down the block.

"Idiot," I muttered.

I unlocked the front door and walked in, letting it shut behind me. My keys are tossed on the table and my shoes are thrown by the front door. Heading for the kitchen, I grab a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the kitchen table I started going through the paper.

"No…nope...Hell no." I quickly cross out the first three jobs. Cleaning cages at the vet's, babysitting, and dog walking. I'm desperate but not that desperate.

Biting the cap on my pen, my eyes darted down the pages until they landed upon one that stood out to me.

_**OFFICE MANAGER WANTED**_

_**Must have some experience working in an office, have people skills and able to work long hours. **_

_**Please call 556-1930**_

I bite my lip and pulled out my cell phone, quickly dialing the number.

"Hard Body's Garage, how can I help?" A smooth male voice answered.

I bit back a laugh at the name of the garage. Seriously? I cleared my throat. "I'm calling about the ad in the paper."

I heard shuffling before the voice came back.

"Any experience? References?" he asked

"Well I worked at Sal's Chicken Barn as the manager and sometimes waitressed."

"A number where I could reach them?"

"Um, they went out of business but I still have the owners' number." I rattled it off, biting my lip.

"I'll give the information to our owner. But as of right now, you have an interview set up. When can you come in?"

I bit my lip. "As soon as possible."

"Would today at four be okay? The owner will be here then so it's easier."

"Sure," I agreed.

I get the address and hang up, then I sit there and stared at the piece of paper.

Isaac came in a while later, smiling and looking straight up goofy with a flamingo hat on his head. He raised an eyebrow. "What's with the face?"

"What's with the hat?" I made a face at him.

"None of your business. What's up with your face?" He stared at me.

"I have a job interview at 4 o'clock."

"That's great! But, you might want to get ready, it's almost 3 o'clock."

I jumped out of my chair, causing it to fall to the ground. "What?!"

I braided my hair back out of my face and I put on a little bit off lip gloss and eyeliner.

"This is as good as I'm going to get" I sigh and walk out. "Leaving!"

Snatching my purse and keys off of the stand in the hall.

"Good luck!" Isaac's voice called out.

I closed the door behind me and bound down the steps. Standing at the bus stop, I replay the address over and over so that I won't forget. It's about ten to fifteen minutes of sweaty, smelly people rubbing up on me. Getting off at my stop, I feel relieved, if not a bit violated. I root around in my purse, finding my bottle of body spray. I spritz a little on and shove it back in my purse.

Nerves bubbled in my stomach as I stood outside of Hard Bodies Garage Taking a deep breath, I walked in and looked around. The sound of some kind of tools being used can be heard, along with curses and the scent of oil.

"Can I help you?" A man asked, wiping his greasy hands on a rag. He's got blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and gorgeous dark hair. He was wearing a white under shirt that has grease on it, and his coveralls down around his hips. A girl's wet dream.

"I'm uh, here for the job interview." I bit my lip.

"Oh, you're the girl I talked to. Name's Peter." He flashed me a tummy fluttering, panty soaking smile.

"Sera." I smiled back.

"The owner is-"

"I'm Jackson Whittemore, the owner. And you?" A man says, coming out from behind the counter. He's wearing a grey colored suit with a blue tie. He's got blue eyes and a knowing smirk.

"Sera, nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Let's get this interview started." He gestured for me to follow him into an office with a wave of his hand.

Brushing the back of my skirt down, I sat down and crossed my legs, taking a brief glance around. A few pictures are on the wall, all of him and a pretty redhead. The desk is in the middle of the room, it's a dark wood and has a large leather chair behind it. The walls are a cream color.

"Do you have any experience?" He asked, sitting in a chair behind the desk.

"Well I don't air that on the first meeting, bud." I joked. He cracked a smile. I cheer inwardly, _success. _"But for real, I have a degree in business management and secretarial work. I've worked as a manger and waitress at Sal's Chicken barn."

He seemed to ponder this. "So you're good at writing things down and dealing with customers."

"Yeah, I suppose." I nodded.

"Well Sera, I'll get back to you." He grinned at me.

I smiled and hopped up. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"Call me Jackson."

Walking out of the office, the grin on my face rivals that of the Cheshire cat's.

"Someone got the job." Peter smirked at me from where he's leaning against the counter.

_Delicious_, I thought to myself. I cleared my throat and shrugged my shoulders. "I won't know until boss-man calls me."

"I'm sure you've got the job." He smiled at me.

"We'll see." I turned to leave.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you."


End file.
